


Marry You

by Must4rdnK3tchup



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Out, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, No Angst, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Wilbur Soot, Possessive Behavior, Real names are used, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Wilbur Soot, VidCon YouTube Convention, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, dreamnotfound if you squint, georgenotfound is dense, georgenotfound is in love, sapnap is a good friend, wilbur loves george so much it hurts, wilbur soot is so whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must4rdnK3tchup/pseuds/Must4rdnK3tchup
Summary: Fuck you, yes it's named after a Bruno Mars song, the glee version of Marry You made me cry.THE TITLE DOESN'T MATTER IT'S THE CONTENT,,,,,also this is my first chapter book so please don't kill me...edited by my beautiful girlfriend‘George smiled softly, as he nodded. Everything seemed to fade away, even the crowd of screaming people who watched as Wilbur got down on his knee. It was never an if for George and Wilbur, it was simply just when...when Wilbur was going to get down on his knee and pull out a small velvet box. It had always amazed George, how a single, small box could change a life. George remembered when the two first kissed, how he had known right then...Wilbur was one then and he’s the one now. George doesn’t think there will ever be another, only Wilbur.George nodded as Wilbur grinned up at him.“So what do you say, marry me?”well how could George say no.’
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I was just brainrotting and this happened....enjoy :)

George slumped over himself as his friends excitedly raced up and down the long, bleak hallway. Sapnap was already at the end of the extended corridor alongside a bouncing Karl Jacobs. George couldn’t quite make out what the two were saying, but he had a funny feeling it was something gross and cheesy from how Karl was now pressed up against Sapnap and how the Texans arms were draped around Karl’s waist. The open affection made George’s nose crinkle up in displeasure, yet the idea of cuddling up to his person to gross out others in such an intimate way seemed oddly nice to George right about now. God he was a hypocrite...

Sadly the couple's cute moment was ruined by the passive aggressive screaming that came from a certain blond brit who was going on a tangent about rooming with Tubbo and Ranboo instead of Wilbur. When George turned to meet the source of all the commotion he was greeted by a distraught Phil and a clingy tommy, whose arms were wrapped tightly around a tired Wilbur. George smiled softly at the image. His eyes gazed across Wilbur’s drowsy body and trailed up to his worn out face. Wilbur never fared well with flying...the 22 hours of airtime didn’t help, nor did setting next to tommy.

Vidcon wanted to go big this year, so Honolulu, Hawaii was the destination they had chosen for the main venue. George was excited to see Nick and Clay again, they had met up once before which was quite a while ago. George was baffled by the thought of how long ago it was, but he never ended up moving in with the two Americans. Wilbur Soot stopped that from happening the minute he found out about the plan. George and Wilbur had gotten closer and closer after the pizza date and well...One thing led to another, they moved in together. The small flat that gleaned over the roaring sea just so happened to be a great place for two “straight” friends to slowly fall in love.

The flat shone over the sea, which was visible from a large bay window that took the place of a wall. The window had a beautiful view that made a great spot for so many firsts. George and Wilbur sat on the cushioned seat when they first moved in. They discussed how they would arrange the rooms and how they wanted to deal with sharing a bathroom, the latter didn’t end up mattering all that much. The two dense, stubborn Brits cuddled on that seat for the first time. It was after George had gotten home from visiting Dream and Sapnap for the first time. If you ask Wilbur about the two weeks apart from George, he’ll tell you ‘never again.’ Apparently those two weeks had left Wilbur with an empty stomach and a mind stuffed full with thought of George. Wilbur now realizes how important those two weeks were for him, he found himself in George’s trip. He found out how much he needs the other male...how much George meant to him.

Now if you ask George about those two weeks, he’ll explain despite the lack of Wilbur presence, it was fun.

However the two saw those weeks, they agreed on how amazing it was to see each other after. Wilbur had pulled George into a tight hug and guided him to the seat. The two cuddled there that night...The seat was also where the two had shared their first kiss. It was soft and dewy like the morning they had shared it on. The night before had been filled with screaming and yelling and crying...the night before brought pain...that night bore their first real fight. They don’t recall that night. Why would they recall a night that filled them with such heartbreak and not the morning it led to? A morning so soft and filled with love, it was as if Ares and Aphrodite had met with a soft kiss of forgiveness...just like Wilbur and George did.

George was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of an angry teen, Tommy....

“I don’t care if Wilbur and George are in love and dating! I want Wilbur as my roommate.”

George watched as Wilbur pulled Tommy off of him like skin peeling from a hot leather car seat after a long, summer drive. Wilbur had always joked about how Tommy was like a parasite at times, now was one of those times. In spite of how annoying Tommy could be, George had started to view him as a younger brother. At one point George and Wilbur had been out shopping with Tommy.

It was peaceful...until Tommy and Wilbur started getting loud and the waiter had to come over to silence them.

George ended up, oh so confidently, saying he was sorry for his boyfriend and his brother’s behavior....this only caused Tommy to beam. George sighed at how needy Tommy was, it was kind of nice at times, but now wasn’t and Wilbur knew that more than ever.

“Please Tommy...I just wanna sleep right now…” The taller Brit explained with a soft, tired smile. Tommy sighed in defeat. He was persistent, sure, but over time he’s learned when to stop. Wilbur appeared to be happy with his victory.

So was George whom had made his way closer to his freakishly tall boyfriend and cuddled up into his chest. Wilbur wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist, kissing the top of his head, and greeting his lover with a soft ‘hello dear’ ; A greeting George had grown to love.

Wilbur had brought the introverted Brit out of his shell in terms of being affectionate in public. PDA had never been George’s thing before Wilbur. Of course, Wilbur had respected his boyfriend's stance on having a full on make out sesh in public. In fact when the two first made out in a semi-public space, it was due George’s jealousy. Ever since then, the two had been more open about their relationship...yet they still hadn’t told their viewers.

Much like Dream and his face reveal, George and Wilbur wanted to tell their fans at a convention or an event of that sort.

Much like Dream and his face reveal, the two love birds, who had been dating for almost a year, were going to tell them at this Vidcon.

They had already decided that much, and Wilbur had already decided how.

It was only a matter of when Wilbur was going to get down on his knee.

By the end of the night everyone was sorted into the rooms, mostly without a fight...Tommy could be a handful. 

Wilbur laid on the comfortable, king sized bed that came with the ‘content creator suite’. Wilbur had giggled over the title for a solid hour. George hadn’t figured out why his lover found the name so hilarious...they were content creators after all?

Nonetheless, George may not have found the whole name funny, but he definitely found the outrageous chuckles coming from his boyfriend absolutely hysterical. When your partner won’t stop laughing over something as dumb as they are...you tend to giggle like a kid. Wilbur always made George laugh, even if he hadn’t meant to in the first place. Wilbur made George feel warm and tingly, maybe that was cliché to say...George didn't cared. 

George peered over at his smiling significant other with dreamy eyes, even after almost a year of dating George still looked at Wilbur, with eyes filled with adoration. George observed his boyfriend with a keen eye, taking in every nook and cranny of him, familiarizing himself with the other's peaceful body.

George thought Wilbur looked like a god.

Wilbur slept on his stomach, his hands hidden under the pillow that his face rested on. George always made fun of how he slept on his stomach. He found the position unnatural and definitely not good for one’s back. Despite George’s abnormally strong opinion on the position his lover slept in, he found it cute. Plus it was rare to see Wilbur sleeping alone, as the two normally slept tangled up with one another. 

George’s eyes glanced away from his lover’s sleeping form to read the alarm right next to him. It showed 2:00 AM in a bright, blocky font. The stereotypical alarm font. George gazed back over to Wilbur, his soft smile growing into a glowing grin.

George was proud of how far they had come. Not just as content creators, but as lovers, as people. George wasn’t sure what he would without Wilbur in his life, as his partner. George didn’t wanna think about it for too long...it made him tear up. And yes, George was getting better with emotions, but he wasn’t there yet.

George shrugged the feelings away with a shaky sigh before slipping into bed, Wilbur turning around and giving him a half asleep smile, his eyes still closed. Why would George wanna worry about the future when the present was so beautiful...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! I wanna make this a chapter book, I'm hoping I'll post everday! However, if I don't the update will come soon!!!
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, bookmark, share! I really love all of y'all so much!!


End file.
